Hinata Days
by Tsutsumi21
Summary: What if Hinata gets stuck as Naruto's right hand?*inspired by Midori Days* enjoy reading.. :D
1. Chapter 1

HINATA NO HIBI (HINATA DAYS)

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay. This is my first fanfic and I hope that many will read and like it. As you can see guys, I'm a newbie when it comes to writing. So I need comments about my writing style and story outline. Constructive criticisms are welcomed and flamers, ugh, it's okay but don't overdo it please.

The plot is inspired by another manga/anime Midori No Hibi or Midori Days. By the way, the setting of the story is set years after Pain's Invasion, though in my story, it didn't happen. Let's just say that my story plot is a fusion of Midori Days' story using Naruto's characters and somewhat universe. Whatever. Haha. They are already 18 years old and above. Don't complain, I just want it that way. Characters are a bit ooc. Sorry.

Please Read and Review…

Me: Hinata-neechan, please say the disclaimer. I have a sore throat because of eating too much ice cream last night. :D

Hinata: Okay, just don't eat too much ice cream next time. Tsutsumi-chan does not own Naruto and Midori Days. She just owns a Naruto plushie.

Me: Yeah right Hina-nee… You own the real Naruto. ^-^

*Hinata-nee blushes.*

Me: On with the story… *gets one more pint of cookies and cream ice cream from the fridge* XD

-(=^-^=)-

"Naruto-kun…"

Hinata sighed as she watched Naruto train. As usual, she is on her way home when he saw him from his favorite ramen stand: Ichiraku's Ramen, and decided to follow him after eating, where he headed to Team Kakashi's training grounds. After all these years, she still haven't confessed her feelings to the young man and even though every day she tells herself that she will confess to him, she can't help but only look at him and runaway before he gets near to her.

Being the heir to the Hyuuga Clan is one of the reasons why Hinata is one of the most sought after young ladies in Konoha. Many men around the Fire Country have been trying to court her and even ask her father for her hand in marriage. Not only being a heiress to her clan that makes Hinata having many suitors because after the Naruto left to train with the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, she had grown into a beautiful young woman and considered as an elite tracker, being in the Team Kurenai, the most trusted and honored tracking and stealth team in Konoha because of their great abilities when it comes to their field.

"I wish Naruto-kun will notice my feelings one day."

She looked at Naruto for the last time for that day before she left the training grounds to come home and train with her cousin, Neji and her sister, Hanabi at the Hyuuga Compound.

Jumping from tree to tree until she gets to the compound's gates, she smiled on how her simple day was completed again by watching Naruto from the shadows. She smiled at how she remembered how he inspired her through the years to get stronger and believe at herself. She is enjoying her daydreaming until she realized that she is already at the Hyuuga Compound's training field and found Neji and Hanabi talking about Hanabi's upcoming take on Chuunin Exams. Neji has been supportive for them since Hinata faced him in the Chuunin Exams when they were 13, and ever since then, they got unexpectedly close to each other like siblings, including in the circle is Hanabi of course. The three of them were very supportive to each other whatever the problem or situation is, and since Neji is the oldest, he is considered as their older brother and he is also considered by his Uncle Hiashi as his oldest son.

"Neji-niisan! Hanabi-chan!" she called them and waved at them, smiling.

"Hinata-chan… How's your day?" Neji asked.

"It's been fine. By the way, Tenten-chan asked if you can come to their house at 7pm to help her find a kunai hat was special to her." She said as she sat beside Hanabi's left to the bench under a big shady oak tree where she spotted them sitting.

"Okay, I'll come." Neji can't help but blush a bit. He faced Hanabi then back to Hinata. "Hanabi is going to take her final step in the Chuunin Exams with her classmates. But she has one problem; she is going to face Konohamaru in a fight."

"What? Then Hanabi, tell me, what do you feel about the situation?" she asked.

Knowing her younger sister's crush on the boy, it would be tough for her to hurt him. But also knowing Hanabi's desire to become a Chuunin makes it hard for her to choose.

"I don't know Hinata-neechan… I don't know…" Hanabi frowned.

"Did you already talk to him about this?" Hinata brushed Hanabi's hair with her right hand as she asked her sister.

"Yes, he actually said that it would be hard for him to hurt me because I'm his friend but he can't do anything about it. I also said the same thing and he said that we should try our best in our battle and become a Chuunin to protect our village. He also said good luck for both of us and no hard feelings after we injure each other." Hanabi frowned more in her statement. "It's easy for us to say it but actually, it's hard for me to hurt him."

Neji patted Hanabi's head that was in their middle. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Both of you are ninjas and Hinata-chan and I know that after it, both of you will be okay."

Hanabi smiled on this. "I hope we will be."

"Come on, Hinata-chan, let's train. After all I'm finished training Hanabi-chan for this day. Would you mind to be the next trainee?"

"Sure thing Neji-niisan. Let's go!" Hinata got up from the bench and went to the wide grassy field along with Neji and the two take distance with each other and started to get on with their battle stances.

"Okay…Here I go!" Hinata ran towards her cousin and they started to exchange jabs and heavy blows. She started delivering chakra-filled blows and punches to her cousin and Neji is doing the same. The Juuken style that they were training since they were kids is the Hyuuga Clan's most deadly and most renowned fighting style, and being the main family's members, the three of them are expected to master and make new techniques out of their clan's style in fighting.

Neji attacked her torso area which seemed to be open and he is ready to give Hinata the final blow as a mark to end their training for this day, for the sun is setting down already. But Hinata is also determined to counter the punches that Neji is giving her. She also punches him and is also ready to make the final blow but Neji made the final blow first. With the heavy blow that was delivered in her stomach, she feels like she is falling but also at the same time, she lost her consciousness.

Hinata fell into the ground and Neji came to her to congratulate her for her progress as a fighter for this day but there is something wrong.

"Hinata-chan, get up." Neji shaked her shoulders, but Hinata is not responding and her eyes remained close and her form remained unconscious.

Neji started to worry and activated his Byakugan to check how her body is doing. He is surprised that Hinata's chakra channels have stopped flowing. Astonished, Neji called out to Hanabi who is already out of the training fields to call for their father.

Hiashi and Hanabi flew out of the door from the Hyuuga mansion to check out for Hinata's condition. Hiashi ordered Neji to place Hinata in her room to be checked and Neji did. They called for a medic nin from the Hyuuga branch family and found out that they cannot do anything about the situation but to wait for Hinata to get conscious because her chakra channels have been sealed with Neji's last attack with their training.

"I'm so sorry Uncle. I wish I didn't do that with our training." Neji apologized.

"It's okay Neji. Hinata is a strong woman. She can handle this and all we can do is to have faith in her." Hiashi said as he patted Neji's shoulder. "Come on, let's eat. Dinner is already served downstairs. Hanabi, fetch some servant to check out Hinata's condition and after eating, you can check her out. Is that okay?"

"Yes Father." Hanabi nodded as she, Hiashi and Neji get out from Hinata's room.

Meanwhile…

Naruto was on his apartment after eating his dinner from Ichiraku's Ramen. After his training for the whole day, he went home to check if things in his apartment were okay and looked for the fridge to see if he still has stocked goods. He sighed as he saw the fridge was empty. Then he went to his room to see if he still has money left to buy goods. Fortunately, he found his paycheck from their last mission with the Team 7. He left the house again to buy food to fill his fridge.

On his way, he met Konohamaru and together they went to the store. As they talked, Konohamaru mentioned his fight against Hanabi in the Chuunin Exams.

Konohamaru frowned while stating to Naruto how his conversation with Hanabi went.

"So… How are you going to handle this?"

"I don't know boss… I don't wanna hurt her and you know the reason why." Konohamaru blushed.

Naruto knew that Konohamaru has a crush on Hanabi. He smiled as he patted his comrade's head.

"It will be fine man… It will be fine…"

After getting the goods from the store, and walking towards his home, he and Konohamaru parted ways and he promised the younger one to train with him for the upcoming Chuunin Exams.

Naruto got home and took a bath after resting for a while. Exhausted from the day's activities, he decided to sleep early.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? What are you doing here in my house?" Naruto exclaimed as he saw Hinata in his bed beside him.

Hinata woke up from his noise and looked up to him. Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek. "How's your sleep danna-sama?" Hinata said sweetly. Then Hinata hugged him and kissed him again in his cheek.

"You should sleep more because you said you were tired from your last mission with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san. Ah, I know a good way to get you back from sleep."

Naruto became speechless because of shock. He can't believe that Hinata is beside him and addressing him as her husband.

Hinata leaned forward his face and she seems to kiss him. He is also leaning forward and then…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Naruto woke from his dream because of the alarm clock. He is sweating a lot like he was training while he is asleep. He is rubbing his eyes with his right hand when he feels something with his hand. His eyes are still closed because he still feels drowsy but he heard a tiny squeak. When he opened his eyes, he saw an indigo thing from his hand. But the thing seems to be alive and he is surprised that the indigo thing covered his whole hand. He is trying to get the indigo thing out of his hand but when he is trying to remove it, it squeaks! He removed the sleeves that are covering his hand and discovered something that made him wanna come back to sleep.

"Hi-Hi-HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed and Hinata in his hand is beginning to wake up.

"_It seems that Naruto-kun is bigger than me… Wait, NARUTO-KUN IS HERE? This is a dream right?"_

Hinata started rub her eyes in hopes that what she is seeing is unreal. But alas, it stayed the same.

Naruto and Hinata stared at each other then Naruto blushed. Hinata noticed that she was naked and because of shock, she screamed and became unconscious.

Naruto was dumbfounded with his current situation. After seeing Hinata in his hand, naked and small, he is staring into nothingness because of shock from the scenes. A mini Hinata replaced his right hand.

"Hinata is in my hand... WHAAAAATTT!"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

HINATA NO HIBI (HINATA DAYS)

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

First of all, I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed my story. One of the reviewers somewhat gave me a challenge to finish the story. Well, I am not only willing but also happy to accept that, because before I even started writing this story, I have no plans to abandon or leave my story hanging. As a reader, I also don't want the story that I am reading to be left unfinished. And also, the reviewer who challenged me to finish this also said that this is his/her 3rd time reading or seeing a story like this. I'm sorry to the authors of the said stories that the reviewer had seen, but I am sure that I didn't copy your story or plot. I just didn't saw any story that has the same plot that has Hinata in Midori's character and Naruto in Seichi's, or something like that, so I wrote one. But if my story is way more unique than what you have seen, then cheers to me. Haha. To you, my reviewer, thank you for telling that to me and I will try my best to meet your expectations. :)

Sorry for the wait from the last time that I have uploaded the story chapter. I am thinking of the events that may happen in my story and I am also busy with my studies. But I am trying to write as long as I have time so that I can upload a new chapter as soon as possible.

Because of reading the two reviews that have landed in my account, *teehee* I'm very inspired to write and continue what I have started. Plot kitties have invaded my little mind. So, another serving is coming up. :D

Once again, thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it alot. Hugs to you people! :D

Please continue to read and review.

~-(=^-^=)-~

Me: Hinata-nee, I heard that we have an upcoming guest.

Hinata: Hai, Tsumi-chan, and she's here to join us.

Me: Hmm.. I wonder who is it.

*doorbell rings*

Me: Oh, I'll get the door Hina-nee, stay back and prepare the drinks.

*opens the door*

Me: MIDORI-NEECHAN! *ULTRA GLOMP*

Midori: Umff.. Nice to see you again Tsumi-chan.. *pats head*

Me: Let's go inside.. Hinata-nee and I are hanging out and watching tv. Come in!

*inside*

Me: Hey Midori-neechan, what's inside that bag?

Midori: Ah, this one? See for your self.

Me: I'm getting excited! Weee!

*opens the bag, sees the box and inside the box is a huge black forest cake*

Me:*droolling while staring at the cake* YAHOOOOOOO!

Hinata: Midori-chan, while Tsutsumi-chan is busy with the cake, can you say the disclaimer?

Midori: Sure. Tsutsumi-chan do not own Naruto and Midori No Hibi. Thank you for understanding. *smiles*

Me: Go on with the story, I'm gonna slice this little piece of heaven. :D

~-(=^-^=)-~

Naruto is still confused and shocked at what he found out. He don't know what to do, whether to believe what he saw or sleep again and forget it. Seeing Hinata replaced his right hand, many questions invaded his mind. Is he going crazy because Sakura always gives him a slap in the head? Or what he had witnessed is real?

In his confused state, he touched Hinata's little face with his index finger from his other hand.

_"It feels so real... so soft and smooth... she looks like a sleeping angel... But, why can't I help myself from touching her cute face?"_

With this thought, Naruto found himself staring at Hinata's little body and her little face. He blushed when he realized that without the extended sleeve of his upper pajamas, he would have seen Hinata's little naked body.

Hinata on the other hand, is beginning to have her consciousness because of the warmth of Naruto's fingers.

_"So warm... And it feels so good..."_

She slowly opened her eyes and when she fully opened her eyes, she observed her surroundings. As she have seen that the things that surrounds her is bigger or she should say, gigantic for her, Hinata realized that what shee have seen before she fainted is real. And because of confusion, she could do nothing than to stare confusingly at Naruto.

"What happened to you Hinata? Why are you suddenly here, and most of all, it seems that you shrinked and replaced my right hand?" Naruto asked with a mix of disbelief and confusion in his face, hoping to get some answers from Hinata with their situation.

"M-m-me t-too Na-Na-Naruto-kun... I-I d-don't know." Hinata answered nervously.

Her stutters are back. She can't help but stutter with every word every time Naruto is near. And most of all, with their awkward situation. If this is a normal conversation, her stutter may become less because she already resolved that she will lessen her stutterings now that she is older.

_"Naruto-kun must be mad at me. But I don't know how I get here either. All I remember is that Neji-niisan and I are sparring before the sun goes down."_

"Oh, this is crazy. I thought that I am only imagining things or maybe getting some hallucinations because Sakura-chan always give me a beating in my head but this is real." Naruto said with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm really sorry. You must be mad at me." Hinata's eyes became watery with tears that she is holding back.

"Shh... Don't be sorry Hinata-chan. I'm sure that you don't see that this is coming and this is not your fault. And I'm not mad at you. We'll find a way to make things back to normal, okay?" Naruto wiped the fallen tear from Hinata's eyes with his pinky. _"She must be scared."_

Hinata wiped the remaining tears in her eyes. "T-Thank you Naruto-kun! I-I'm glad that you're not m-mad at me despite the fact that I replaced your r-right hand." And then she smiled.

"Now, what are we going to do? I guess we'll be seeing Baa-chan to help us with our situation. She might know what to do. Is that okay with you Hinata-chan?" Naruto said to ease Hinata and also himself.

"Un!" Hinata nodded, smiling. She trusts Naruto. She knows that he will not let his friends down. But she suddenly worried for her and Naruto's situation if Naruto blurts out that she replaced his hand. "B-But Naruto-kun, what if the others find out about this? What are we going to do? If it's okay with you, can I suggest something?" she said hesistantly.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Naruto seems to listen for her answer eagerly.

"Uhm, f-first of all, can we keep this a secret? B-Because I don't know what others may think about this." she said, poking her index fingers with one another because of nervousness.

"Hmm.. You're right. But how can I keep you hidden?" he agreed with a thinking-hard-pose.

Hinata shyly raised her hand but suddenly grabs it back and she grabs Naruto's extended sleeves with her left hand to cover her naked body and then she raises her right hand again. With that, Naruto looked at her again and he is waiting for her to answer. "Y-you can cover me with bondages. B-But that will make you look that you have and injured hand. I-Is that alright?" then she grabbed the sleeves with her both hands.

"Thank you for the suggestion Hinata-chan! That may cover our secret until we discover how to solve this." But something struck him. "Wait! How can you breath with that? I should be the one asking you if that is okay with you. If you think that you can't be comfortable with that, we should think another idea." he said, worrying.

Hinata blushed at how Naruto cared for her comfort. Then she realized that Naruto naturally cares deeply with his friends, so she stopped herself from blushing. "I-It's okay with me, Naruto-kun.Y-You just have to put the bondages around your hand but not so tight, so that I can breath and move if I want.T-Thank you for your concern." and then she smiled.

"You sure you're okay Hinata-chan. Just say if you're not comfortable enough with that okay? I can always come up with excuses." he said with worry in his tone.

Hinata smiled even more at this. "I'll do my best Naruto-kun!" she said with confidence. _"For Naruto-kun, I can do this. I can't let him down." _

The sun rised at the Leaf Village and it's rays gave color to everything that it touched. Today will be the start of something new for the two of them. Little that they know, this event will do something big to their lives from now on...

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

HINATA NO HIBI (HINATA DAYS)

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well, this chapter is supposed to be in the chapter two also. But I decided not to... I dunno why. Maybe because I already put a conclusion mark for the chapter. Whatever. Haha. I think this will be the fastest update that I'm doing. (Yeah, who am I fooling? I made this for only one night! And I said that this chapter is supposed to be on the chapeter two. Haha.)

I'm sorry if the next chapters will be made and uploaded for a while. Because I'm also busy with studying and I'm having difficulties in typing in the word pad. (Yes, in the word pad. 'Cause my MS Office don't operate without that darn product key.) But don't worry, I will do my best to update as fast as I can. And hopefully to find an installer of this MS Office.

Please continue reading and reviewing.

-(=^-^=)-

Me: Whew! I'm full with that black forest cake! Thank you again Midori-nee and Hina-nee for the delicious orange juice. :D

Hinata and Midori: You're welcome Tsumi-chan. *smiles*

Me: Yey! Grouphug! *GROUPHUG*

Me: *burps loudly*

All: *laughs*

Hinata: I wish the other girls were here also. It would be so much fun if they are here. Well, I'm not saying that it's not fun being with you two. :) *pokes fingers together*

*doorbell rings*

Me: I'll get it. *opens door* TENTEN-NEECHAN! *GLOMP*

Tenten: Hey! What a warm welcome. Nice to see you again Tsutsumi-chan. Is Hinata-chan there?

Me: Yeah. Come in! Come and play! XD

Tenten: Ooohhh.. You kiddo! I have a cookies and cream ice cream for you. I know this is your favorite.

Me: WHOOOO! ANOTHER ICE CREAM! ANOTHER HEAVEN! THIS MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY! YAY! And because you brought another food to dig in, Tenten-neechan, you will be the next disclaimer. :D

Tenten: Really? Okay. Tsutsumi-chan does not own Midori No Hibi and Naruto. Because Naruto is owned by Hinata-chan. Haha.

Me: Way to go Tenten-nee! Let's bring this cold bliss into the fridge! :D

...-...(=^o^=)...-...

As the sun rised in Konoha, Hinata and Naruto decided to eat breakfast to start their day.

But before leaving the room, Hinata suggested that they should find a cloth for her,for she is naked. They found a bondage dressing cloth in Naruto's medical kit and Naruto helped her to wrap herself up for the meanwhile. After solving the cloth issue, the two go down to cook their found themselves having difficulties in preparing breakfast, which is supposed to be an easy task because they do it every morning. For Naruto, it was difficult because of his right hand. He is used to do things with his right and than his left hand. So handling the pan is not easy because he have to use his left hand. In Hinata's case, she is having a hard time handling things with her small hands. But she is trying all she can do to help Naruto to cook their breakfast.

Hinata is trying to crack the egg that she is holding with her tiny hands. She is trying her best not to let go of the egg, for it is slippery for her, and because of that, she raised her both hands over her head to hold the egg while Naruto is busy preparing the pan for frying the eggs. The egg slipped at her hands and Naruto heard a small squeak. "HINATA-CHAN!"

The egg was cracked into half and the egg yolk and egg white spread trough out Hinata's body, and some small fragments of the egg shell is seen on Hinata's head. Hinata feels dizzy and she fainted. She feels like as if a large rock was cracked on her head.

Naruto can't help but to shake his head in disbelief. He laughed a little at how cute Hinata was with an egg yolk and egg white all over her body and some pieces of broken eggshells in her head. _"She is trying her best to help. Gambatte Hinata-chan."_

Hinata regained her consciousness with the sound of Naruto's laugh. The first thing she saw after opening her eyes is Naruto's smiling face. _"It feels good to wake up with that smile welcoming you in the morning... It's very refreshing..."_ Though she is still a little dizzy, she can't help but smile with the view of Naruto's big smile. Then she remembred that they were making breakfast. She tried to regain her composure and started helping Naruto in making breakfast. After a half hour of cracked eggs on Naruto's "helping hand" and large bacon strips, it is finally time to eat.

"ITADAKIMASUUUUU!"

Even though they served two plates with equal servings, it seems that both of them are not satisfied, because for Hinata, it was more than enough. A plate with a medium sized scrambled egg, 3 strips of bacon and a loaf of bread.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun, I think that I can't eat all that and the utensils are larger than me... How am I suppose to eat?" she asked.

"Hmm.. I got an idea." then he placed the food from Hinata's plate and mixed it with his plate and he cut a little piece of egg using his fork while Hinata is only observing what he will do. " Open your mouth, say 'AHHH'." She obeyed and ate the egg. "Good." Then he smiled.

Hinata blushed because of Naruto's action. Naruto continued to feed Hinata like that and sometimes handling her a pinch of bread until they are finished and full. After eating, they clean up the table and washed the dishes. Like preparing breakfast, it was hard. But because of their teamwork, they succesfully accomplished the task. Hinata is scrubbing the dishes while Naruto will rinse and wipe it dry using his other hand. With scrubbbing the dishes and exposure to water, Hinata seemed to take a bath after the chore. She is free from the egg yolk and the mess that the cooking and eating have done but she feels that she needs a real bath.

The two of them rushed to the bathroom. Then they stopped. Both of them blushed at the thought of taking a bath together.

"Hinata-chan, isn't it awkward? For us to be bathing together? But don't worry, I will not peek... Ehe-he..." Naruto blushed and chuckled nervously at his own words and Hinata blushed two times redder than Naruto.

"I-I guess so Na-Naruto-kun. W-We can't do anything about i-it." Hinata said shyly and she blushed even more.

They entered the bathroom and Naruto tried to place his arm at the back to let Hinata bath while he is also scrubbing himself. But Naruto found it difficult to stretch his arms more further.

"Uhh.. Na-Naruto-kun.. Ano.. C-Can I scrub your back?" then she blushed furiously.

"S-Sure." he also felt his cheeks getting hotter but he just ignored it. Then Hinata started scrubbing his back. And for him, it felt so good. Hinata tried to reach the upper left part of his back almost near at his left shoulder.

"ITAII!" Naruto can't help but to scream a little. It hurts to stretch his arms furthermore because Hinata is forcing to reach that part.

She stopped scrubbing her back and turned to face Naruto's in the front. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I'm really sorry", with tears in her eyes for she feels angry at herself and embarassed because she seems to be causing more problems for Naruto.

"No, don't be sorry Hinata. I'm okay, really,"then he wiped Hinata's cheeks because of the tears that fell from her eyes.

The bath taked 30 mins and the two have dressed themselves with unusual silence. Hinata was wrapped in bondage dressing because of their agreement. Then they went outside to meet the Team 7.

Team 7 was composed now of five people. Having Sai as their side comrade and Sasuke back at their team after him and Naruto had their face off a year ago. The young avenger had reconciled with his friends and he is currently under probation by the Hokage's office for his atonement due to his past activities alongside with Orochimaru and his minions. Nowadays, Team 7 is considered as one of the most powerful and elite ninjas in the Hidden Leaf, for they are composed of elite jounins. They usually train together with their sensei, Kakashi, even though there is no mission coming from the Hokage. It is their habit to train to make their skills even more lethal to the enemies and useful to their comrades when in battle. They meet in the Team 7 training grounds where they use to train since they are genins. The place was so important to them for it holds many memories.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower...

"Good morning Shizune-san. May I speak to Tsunade-sama? I have an urgent news to tell her please." Neji politely said to Shizune on his way to Tsunade's office.

"Good morning too Neji-san. Please wait for a while 'cause I will check first if she is available." the Hokage's secretary politely answered back. Then she walked inside the Hokage's office.

"Good morning Hokage-sama,"then she bowed. "Neji-san is asking if he can bring in some news."

"Good morning too Shizune-chan," she seated to her chair as she faced Shizune from looking outside from the window of her office. "You may send him in."

Shizune called Neji from outside the office and the young man heeded inside. He bowed to Tsunade and greeted her. Tsunade noticed that Neji is quite not himself today.

"Neji, what's the matter?"

"Hokage-sama, we need your help. Hinata-chan is unconscoius since last night. She lost her consciousness when we sparred and when we ended our training, she did not respond when I knocked her out. Until now, she is still unconscious," Neji has a worried look on his face.

"Have you checked her vital signs?" Tsunade asked with a worried look on her face like Neji.

"Yes, her organs and other vital signs are fine. However, when we checked her chakra channels, it stopped moving. It seems like that her chakra coils have been unstable since the time she went unconscoius,"Neji explained.

"Hmm... An attack like the one with Juuken style is indeed deadly but I am sure that Hinata can handle it because she is also a Juuken user. Based on the observations on your clan's fighting style, it is indeed fatal in one blow with a certain amount of charkra that is pressed on a person's body. Let me examine and search about her condition on the tower's library and on your clan mansion's library, if that's okay with you and Hiashi-san." Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama, it's our clan's pleasure for you to conduct a research using our library as one of you sources. I'm sure that Uncle Hiashi will let you use it because you will do such a big favor for the clan especially on Hinata-chan for she is the next head. You can come on our library anytime." Neji answered politely.

"Good. I will go there after lunch. I have to meet the elders later so I can't go now. By the way Neji, I will meet your team tomorrow for a mission to discuss. You can go now." Tsunade sent a smile of assurance to Neji before he bowed down to the fifth Hokage. Then he left the office, worried less about Hinata's situation because he knows that he can rely on their village's leader.

While walking on the streets from the Hokage's office, Neji noticed that Tenten came out from a shop in the street where he is walking. _"I must apologize and explain for not coming to her house last night. Maybe she will not listen but I will try."_ He walked towards Tenten while his right fist is closed tightly.

"Tenten-chan. Can we talk for a second?" he asked while looking at her eyes straightly.

Tenten blushed at the intense look that Neji is giving her. "Sure. What is it that you want to talk about?"

_"Okay, she's not angry. I may continue."_ Neji walked closer to her and now, they are only inches apart. "I want to apologize for not coming to your house last night. I didn't come because something happened to Hinata. That's why I can't come. I am sorry."

"What? What happened to Hinata-chan?" Tenten had a worried face. Neji told everything that happened from their training up to the part where Hinata became unconscious. Tenten felt guilt from Neji's voice and patted his shoulder as a sign of not to blame himself too much on what happened. "Well, if that's the reason, I forgive you. But the reason for coming to my house is not a big deal compared to Hinata's state. Can I visit her?"

"Sure, you can visit her anytime. By the way, Tsunade-sama told me that we have an upcoming mission so we have to meet her tomorrow morning. See you at the Hyuuga Compound." Neji then bid goodbye to his teammate and rushed to the Hyuuga Compound to check Hinata and also to help his uncle.

To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

HINATA NO HIBI (HINATA DAYS)

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yay! Another chapter! *sigh* I am relieved that I am making another chapter again… After the hectic foundation week of our school, here I am again typing and guess what, I am using MS Office tools again… Haha! I wanna thank my classmate and friend, Shantie for lending me her installer… :D

Oh, and I also thank those reviewers and readers who spent their time and attention in reading this fic… Your reviews and the updates that I am receiving when someone added this story to their alert and favorites and also putting me in the list of author's alert never fails to make my day, though I am always tired from school and other things. I am making sure that the next chapters will be worthwhile to read. I am also apologizing for some grammatical mistakes and some typographical errors that I made from the last chapters but by the way, I already revised them. I wanna thank Rose Tiger for correcting the spelling of bandages, though I am sorry for that mistake because I was using only the wordpad then (which has no dictionary tool or something… for I dunno what exactly it is called… hehe..) and because I am really an idiot.. XD

Once again, a big thanks to those who read, review and add the story to their alerts and faves… Please continue reading and supporting… :D

So, here it is… Hinata Days 4… Enjoy!

P.S.

Should I put SasuSaku, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu (NejiTen is already here) and how about Ino? To whom should I pair her? Kiba,Sai,or Chouji? Hmm.. Help me please people.. .

-(=^-^=)-

Me: Whoa! The cookies and cream made a little heaven in my heart and stomach.. Haha! :D

Tenten: Ne, Tsumi-chan, are you a boy? You're such a glutton! You eat everything. And in the first place, your name is a name given to boys…

Me: Of course not! I am a girl! Even my intestines are girl! I am just depressed right now… I want a boyish name..hehehe.. :D

Hinata: Why Tsumi-chan?

Me: Because I don't have a boyfriend? Haha… Never mind that Hina-nee.. Well, no time to be depressed! For I am making a new chapter… *smiles*

Midori: That's the Tsutsumi-chan that we know… *also smiles*

Me: Oh man… I am full… Hina-nee, please say the disclaimer for me..

Hinata: Sure. Tsutsumi-chan do not own Naruto and Midori Days. Thank you…

Me: Yeah yeah… Hina-nee owns Naruto-niichan and if I own the Naruto series, Kabuto-san will be the slave of my friend, Yuna, and not Orochimaru-san… Haha! :D

-(=^-^=)-

Neji is on his way to the Hyuuga Compound when he saw Naruto walking in the same street where he is also walking. Then he noticed the right hand of Naruto which seems to be injured.

"Naruto-san! What happened to your right hand?" Neji called as Naruto is getting nearer towards him.

Naruto just looked on him. Inside his mind, Naruto stirred and he doesn't know what to answer to Neji. "_Kami, why of all people I will meet in this alley, is Neji-san? He happens to be Hinata's cousin. What will I answer? 'Oi, it's you Neji-san. What happened to my right hand? Ah, don't worry. Hinata-chan replaced my right hand. Ehe-he..' ARGGHH! Maybe he will only think that I am already nuts."_

Neji waved his hand in front of Naruto's face for he is staring nervously at his right hand. "Uhm, Naruto-san, what happened to your right hand?" he asked again.

Finally, Naruto figured out what he will answer to the Hyuuga genius. "Uhm, I injured myself while training my Rasengan." He answered nervously and he followed it with a nervous chuckle.

"_I though he already mastered using Rasengan. Oh well, to think of it, he can also make mistakes. But.."_

"By the way Neji-san, I have to go to meet my team. It is nice seeing you again. Ja ne!" Naruto interrupted his thoughts and ran away from him before he could ask another question about his hand.

"Naruto-san!" but he only caught the glimpse of the blond ninja who is already running away towards the training grounds. Then Neji sighed. "Well, I should get going also. There are many things to do than learning more about Naruto's right hand injury," he said to no one in particular and he continued to make his way back to the Hyuuga compound.

Naruto panted heavily when he already stopped running away from Neji. He looked at his right hand. Hinata opened a little portion of the covering. "Tha-Thank you for not saying anything to Neji-niisan, Na-Naruto-kun…"

"We had an agreement, right?" he said as he drew a heavy breath from running like crazy just to escape Neji's questioning. Naruto lifted up his head and he realized that they are already near the Team 7's training grounds. Hinata then covered herself again while Naruto is walking towards the training area.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again and also Naruto-kun." They heard Sakura voice as they get nearer. Finally, they reached the place and saw Sakura, Sasuke and Sai. Sakura is whining about Kakashi's habit of being late, while Sasuke is sitting in a wooden log and beside him is Sai, who draws some sketch of trees and plants that surrounds the training area.

"Naruto! You are late again baka! You're becoming like Kakashi-sensei." Sakura shouted as Naruto is walking towards the group. Sakura was about to spank his head but something got her attention: Naruto's bandaged right hand.

"Baka! What happened to your right hand? Let me take a look on it." Sakura said as she tried to reach and grab Naruto's hand but he pulled away while he is blushing.

"This is nothing, really. Ehe-he…" Naruto said as he held his right hand to prevent Sakura in taking a look on it. "Thanks on your concern anyway. But I was injured mildly while I am training my Rasengan. But you don't need to worry about it," and then he chuckled again nervously.

"I insist in taking a look on it. Maybe there is a small fracture in your hand." Sakura looked concern as she stared at his hand. His cheeks flushed as he looked at her. But he bowed his head down so she can't see his red cheeks. Sakura grabbed his hand and she is already unwrapping his hand but he pulled it away again. Inside, Hinata is nervous that Sakura will uncover the dressing and uncover their secret. Luckily, Naruto managed to shove it away from Sakura's grasp.

Sakura knows that Naruto is really hard headed but she only wants to make sure that her friend is alright. "You don't need to hide it Naruto, I am a medic nin so you can trust me, okay? Now, lend me your hand and let me examine it and see if you only got scratches or worse than that."

But Naruto didn't want to let them know that a mini Hinata replaced his hand. "Forget it Sakura-chan. My right hand is fine and you don't have to take a look at it."

At last, Sakura gave up in examining Naruto's hand. Instead, she told Naruto an advice on what to do with his 'injured hand'. Then, Kakashi came out from the trees. "Sorry about being late. You see there is this old woman…" Before could finish his statement, he got some violent reactions and curses from Naruto and Sakura while Sai and Sasuke simply ignored his reasoning. Kakashi was about to say something about training but he noticed Naruto's hand. He asked what happened and Naruto answered the same statement when Neji and Sakura asked him about it. Even though he got some suspicions, Kakashi let it go and let his student to take some rest for his hand. Naruto watched his comrades spar and train with each other while he is seated on the wooden log where Sai and Sasuke used to seat while ago. Hinata then opened a portion of the bandage dressing. "Naruto-kun, I am so sorry that you can't train with them because of me. I am so sorry… I wish I can do something for our situation." She said as she trembled for forcing not to let go of her tears.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. I am sure that after we find a way to solve this, I can go back in training with them and you, training with Neji and Hanabi."

Hinata and Naruto watched the team as they train until the lunch time approached and they called it a day. Naruto and Hinata sighed heavily in relief that so far, no one had seen or knew their secret. Naruto decided that they should go to Ichiraku's Ramen for a good meal. After ordering and some questioning from Ayame and Teuchi for his injured hand and getting a ramen for on-the-go, they head back to his apartment where they ate peacefully.

On the other hand…

Tsunade is on her way to the Hyuuga compound to visit and check out what is Neji is stating about Hinata's condition. After meeting and consulting the village elders for some political issues and other stuff that is running around the Hidden Leaf Village, she didn't waste time any farther and she went straight to her office to eat some food then go straight to the Hyuuga compound. She arrived there exactly one in the afternoon and she was welcomed by Hiashi himself and also by Neji, but after he welcomed her, he excused himself to train with Hanabi. And then the Hyuuga Clan's leader and the Godaime Hokage proceeded to Hinata's room upstairs.

"So, Hiashi-san, how is Hinata doing right now? What are your recent findings about her situation? Neji told me everything about what happened. And if you may, may I use your clan's library to search about her current situation?" she asked as they walked towards Hinata's room with some servants along.

"She is still unconscious but her organs and her body parts are okay. Her chakra flow seemed to be distorted by some kind of force. Sometimes it will stop; sometimes it will continue flowing but the speed of flow is really unstable. It will be flowing really fast then slow then it will stop. It has no certain cycle." Hiashi let out a heavy sigh. "It will be a pleasure for us if you use our library. I will talk to our librarian and he will take care of the rest to help you find some references. Tsunade-sama, I am really grateful that you are helping us especially Hinata. You are the most respected medical nin and leader in our village. I really thank you for all of this." Then Hiashi shake hands with Tsunade and she patted his shoulder.

As they entered Hinata's room, Tsunade felt that as if Hinata is not in that room. It seems that Hinata's presence is gone. "I can't feel Hinata's presence. It seems that she not here even though we can see her body lying in that bed."

"I also feel the same every time I enter this room since this happened." Hiashi agreed then he walked towards his daughter's body in the bed then touched the unconscious body of his eldest daughter. He let out a sad sigh. "Hokage-sama, I can't afford to lose any of my children. They are the most precious treasure that my wife left me with." He said as his face frowned more. He remembered his wife, for Hinata is the spitting image of hers, while Hanabi is the spitting image of himself. He is proud of both of her daughters as he loved them dearly. Tsunade then walked towards the bed and gently grabbed Hinata's hand and then placed it on the top of Hiashi's other hand and together with her own hand, Tsunade pressed it and sent a reassuring smile on Hyuuga's leader. "I believe that everything will be fine Hiashi-san. The warmth of Hinata's hand tells us maybe that she will come back. Let's pray to Kami-sama to help us find the solution to this and to make Hinata come back." After some advices and uplifting words from to Tsunade, Hiashi ordered a servant who is waiting outside the room to notice the clan's librarian that the Godaime Hokage will use their library. Tsunade felt that she misses Dan and her little brother, but then smiled and looked outside the window and told Hiashi to stay strong. After a while, the servant came back to notice that the librarian and the library is ready to use. Hiashi excused himself that he has some clan issues to take care of and he thanked Tsunade for helping. After that, Tsunade went to the library with a servant guiding her way and the librarian helped her to get some books that she needed. She borrowed some books from the library that she can use to study Hinata's case. Then she decided to continue her research on her office, for some paperwork can't be left undone. Before she left the compound, she sent her regards to Hiashi and the whole Hyuuga clan through Neji and Hanabi.

On Naruto and Hinata…

After disposing and cleaning some after meal mess, they decided to walk around the village and go to the park despite of their struggle in keeping in their secret to other people especially to their fellow kunoichi and shinobi. They thanked God for keeping their secret safe and they don't meet the other ninjas in Rookie 12 and reached the park to relax a bit. They seated in a bench that is shaded by a big oak tree, away from other people so they have a chance to talk, and for Hinata to come out of her covering. It was spring so it was a good day with a good weather to have fun outdoors.

The park was a good place to relax and have fun. The large trees that provide shade and letting the cool air pass through is refreshing. Some children are running around and chasing each other while some are playing their own games in a steady place. They also saw some couples of different ages that is simply dating or relaxing like them. Hinata blushed on the thought that she and Naruto is dating but she violently shaked her head, still her cheeks are red.

"What's the matter Hinata-chan?"

"Uhh... Nothing…"

"Hmm.. Okay."

Then they returned into their silent ambiance while still sitting and doing nothing but to feel the fresh air that blows around them. Suddenly, they heard a loud grumbling sound. And when they realized where the grumbling sound came, they laughed. It was Naruto's stomach.

"Y-You're hungry again." Then Hinata let out a shy giggle.

"Yeah. It's been three hours since we ate. How about some light snacks?" then he showed off his goofy smile. Hinata agreed and they saw a cart with an old man selling some bread and various drinks. She smelled something that made her stomach also crave for food: her favorite cinnamon rolls. Naruto heard that his little friend's stomach is also grumbling. The old man notice the sound and turned to face the two.

"Good afternoon young man. You seem to be hungry, come on, tell gramps what you want." Then the old man smiled. Naruto then return the smile and then turned away from the old man to ask Hinata what she wants. She said that she wants cinnamon rolls.

"Uhm, gramps, what do you have in there?"

"Oh, we have cinnamon rolls, melon bread, choco bread, caramel bread and others. Choose what you want."

They have many varieties of bread but one bread that looks like a white bun caught Naruto's attention. "Hey gramps, what is that bread? That one that looks like a white bun with a noodle string on the top?"

The old vendor then laughed. "That's Ramen bread. My grandson created it. You know, kids these days… They have a lot of creativity in mind."

Naruto's eyes widen. _"Ramen in a bun? Sounds cool." _"Wow, I love ramen and this Ramen bread looks good to eat. I'll have some gramps. And oh, one cinnamon roll please."

After buying the bread and paying the exact amount, Naruto and Hinata came back to the bench where they sat earlier. Hinata then uncovered herself and Naruto handed her the cinnamon rolls which is bigger than her, but she managed to hold it. Then Naruto started sniffing the Ramen bread. "ITADAKIMASU!"

"Wow, I-I never thought that I would eat my favorite cinnamon roll that is larger than me. It's like a dream come true." Then Hinata laughed as she took a bite in the bread. While Naruto is laughing with her because of her fondness in the bread that is bigger than her, Naruto found the Ramen bread to be delicious. It tastes like Ichiraku's Ramen and in the middle of the bun, there are some real ramen ingredients like noodles, egg, pork, soup flavor and the seasonings that is use in his favorite food in the world, except that the ingredients inside the bun is a lot smaller in partitions. He thought that the old man's grandchild is a genius. He wanted to meet the boy in person.

The two ate with laughs, stories and comments about their previous missions and the bread that they are eating. They didn't realize that the sun is already beginning to set.

Hinata didn't know what kind of spirit came into her and she noticed that she is not stuttering anymore around her crush. And it seems that she wanna confess right now! So…

"Naruto-kun, thank you so much for today, I had so much fun." Then she leaned in towards Naruto's face and she accidentally kissed the corner of Naruto's lips instead of his cheeks because of the strong wind that blew while she was leaning into his face. "I like you Naruto-kun." Then their cheeks both went red and Hinata's heart is thumping like crazy. It seems that her heart is going to came out of her rib cage. Many emotions filled her because of her confession but when she thought of being rejected, it seems that she is okay with it.

"A-ano… Hinata-chan, let's go home." It's Naruto's turn to stutter. Then they started their way home.

"Just as I thought.." a familiar voice echoed through the woods behind the bench where Naruto and Hinata used to seat for that day.

Who is the owner of that voice? Now that he/she knew the secret of the two, what will Hinata and Naruto do? Will that person spread the secret? Or help them solve it?

To be continued.


End file.
